


Colorful

by BTSPrincess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Autism, Bullying, Confession, Confessions, Cranscott, Depression, Fighting, First Kiss, Jason Scott - Freeform, Jason being a bad ass, Kimberly Hart - Freeform, M/M, Power Rangers - Freeform, School Fight, Trans, Trans Tommy Oliver, a few curse words, billy cranston - Freeform, jason x billy, my cute rangers, power rangers 2017, rita repulsa - Freeform, tommy oliver - Freeform, trini kwan - Freeform, zack taylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSPrincess/pseuds/BTSPrincess
Summary: Billy struggles with standing up for himself and living in color, Jason is exactly who he needs. Jason struggles with his past and his obvious crush on a certain blue ranger, Billy is exactly who he needs.





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> I love cranscott with all my heart and soul! Warning, there are a few slurs about sexuality in this story and things can get a little dark near the end but don't worry, my soft boys love each other and it's pretty obvious.

The group had started to get into the swing of things. Being rangers still wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. They weren't doing it for the fame by any means, but it would be a little nice to get some kind of recognition every once in awhile. Especially when a lot of the people in their lives were constantly treating them like shit.

Like that one kid who just couldn't leave Billy alone.

He still hadn't learned from his previous encounter with the golden boy himself. He was persistent, like for some strange reason, any light or happiness that lived inside of Billy was making him sick and he needed to destroy it. It started in detention when the kid noticed that Billy wouldn't speak up for himself. He was too scared to do shit so… why not have a little fun right?

It didn't help how the red ranger felt about his sapphire clad teammate either. It was quite apparent that Jason had the hugest crush on Billy. Even the rest of the team made fun of him for it for not speaking up and telling him. Sometimes Jason would just look at him, not to be a freak or anything, he just liked the fact that Billy was there, live in living color, a genuinely kind and gifted human being. He also wanted to make sure he was okay. After Rita, Jason was a little more protective of his team, which annoyed a few of them, but not Billy. Even when they were in detention, Jason and Billy sat on opposite sides of the room from each other, but Jason would always look a bit to his right. One time Billy looked up as well, noticing his friend on the opposite of the room, Jason got a little embarrassed and looked away, smiling and blushing. God Jason had it bad, like _really_ bad.

He made it a point to walk him to classes, find one way or another to make physical contact with him whether it be a hug or a pat on the back or arm, but only if Billy gave him permission first. He would _always_ wait for permission. But Jason wanted nothing more than to tell Billy how he felt, he just didn't know if he could handle being rejected by the first person that he truly felt something real with. It almost happened one night too.

The rangers were hanging out at Jason’s house eating pizza, drinking pop and watching movies. It was getting late and the rangers started leaving one by one. Billy was the last one in the room that night. He was considering whether or not he should leave too so that he wouldn't bother Jason too much, but he knew that his mom would probably freak if she found out he walked home this late at night by himself. Jason offered to drive him home but Billy didn't want him to be bothered when he was clearly pretty tired himself. Another thing Jason adored about Billy, he actually cared about others and not just himself. Jason only wished that he could express these feelings with someone and establish the right way to tell Billy that he liked him. He thought about his parents for a split second, and then rolled his eyes. They were the last people that he would ask advice from.

This was something that was on his mind a lot lately. Jason had made the mistake of being caught with another boy before. He'd known pretty early on that he got different feelings being with another boy, rather than any one of the cheerleaders. His face would even flush if one of his teammates smiled at him a certain way. He did like girls, he's kissed a few while playing spin the bottle at parties and stuff, but he also liked boys, and that was just fine. It wasn't long before the team’s star linebacker, Ian Cunningham, caught Jason’s attention. It started with innocent touches on the back or arm, which soon became small kisses and touching hands and grasping hair in the locker rooms when no one was around. Long story short, his parents found out and he was forced to have an agonizingly long talk with his dad about how he had an important future ahead of him and how no one wanted to give an openly bisexual football player a scholarship or allow him to be on their team. Jason remembered running to his room and being so angry, that he threw a couple of his trophies from his desk and into a wall. He then broke down and cried. Trying to maintain his tough exterior had started to drain him. Why did it matter to other people who he was dating and whether he was happy or not? It was all bullshit, but what made Jason smile was knowing that Billy wasn't like those other guys, and he certainly wasn't like Ian. He showed empathy, he cared about how Jason felt and didn't want him just because he was good looking, shit he didn't know if he wanted him at all! But Jason would wait. He would wait for as long as he needed to if it meant that him and Billy could just be themselves and care for each other the way he wanted them to. Jason could barely hold himself back from grabbing Billy’s hand in the halls or hugging him when he knew it was okay. He even got jealous when all the girls started to like Billy after he knocked out that redhead kid by mistake.

Jason really needed to get a fucking grip.

It was just the two of them in Jason’s bedroom. Billy was quiet, eating the last of his pizza and then he wiped his hands with his napkin. Billy was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the front of the bed. Jason was resting against the headboard, drinking his grape pop and pretending as if he was actually watching the movie that was on. He was more focused on Billy. The thoughtful blue ranger twiddled his fingers together nervously. His breathing was slow and Jason could sense that something was off about him.

“You okay Billy? You only ate one slice, and you didn't even eat the crust.” Jason said with a short laugh. Billy smiled but kept his gaze downward.

“I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to think differently of me or make you not want to hang out with me anymore.” Jason set his drink on the dresser near his bed and straightened his spine. Why would Billy think that? Jason would do almost anything for the blue ranger. Setting his feelings aside, he would still care for him and protect him, regardless of whether they dated or not.

“No Billy I would never. That's just not me.”

“Okay. I still don't know though. Are you gonna laugh at me?” Jason smiled reassuringly.

“No, I won't laugh either.” Billy nodded as Jason picked up his drink to take a sip.

“How did you know that you liked Kimberly?” Jason could barely stop himself from choking. The purple drink dribbled down his chin as he placed his hand on his chest to calm his ragged breaths. Coughs sputtered from his lips.

“Oh Jason! Are you okay!?” Billy ran to his side and placed a hand on his back. Jason waved him off and nodded his head. After a few seconds, Jason looked Billy straight in the eye.

“Billy what are you talking about? Is that your question?”

“It's not my main question, but there's a reason for me asking. But… you know, you and Kimberly. When you look at her, how do you know you like her? What is it about her that you like?” Jason sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Billy I don't know exactly what you mean by _like_. I like her as a friend and don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, very beautiful but she's one of my closest friends, and that's pretty much it.” Billy tilted his head and squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Oh… nevermind then.”

“No wait, what were you gonna say? You said that you had a main question.”

“Well it kinda defeats the purpose now if I ask you, but then it actually doesn't because you're answer is kind of a good thing?”

“A good thing? What do you mean?”

“Mmmm… well I wanted to ask you for a little help? Zack told me I should ask you but now that you said that you only like Kim as a friend, then I don't know if you can help me.” Jason bit his lip and furrowed his brow. What was he getting at? Did Billy like someone? Why else would he want to know if _he_ liked someone? The crimson ranger felt a pang of regret in his chest, but he pushed it aside. He wanted to help Billy be happy, even if it meant that he couldn't be apart of that happiness in the way that he wanted.

“No you can ask me. I can still help. I've… dated people before…” Billy played with the sheets on Jason’s bed, pinching and folding them. Jason readied himself for the devastating blow he was about to receive with the fakest smile he think he's ever given, almost like the one in all of his football team pictures.

“Yeah, I kind of like someone.”

“Oh…” Jason tried desperately to hide the distant and pained look in his eyes but he barely managed to cover it with a closed and tight smile. “Who is it?”

“I can't tell you.” Jason sighed a bit in annoyance.

“Okay, well do I know her?”

“Him.”

“What?”

“It's a boy. Do you know _him_.” _Fuck_. Not only did he like someone else, but it was a guy. He was screwed and he could already feel the jealousy starting to boil in his stomach like lava.

“Ok, well do I know him?”

“Yes, well kinda...”

“Kinda?”

“Yeah you do, but in a weird way.”

“So this is someone that I know, but in a weird way?” What the hell was going on?

“Yeah, let's just say you do.”

“Does he go to school with us?”

“Yes.” Okay, Jason was getting somewhere.

“Is he in detention?”

“Well... yeah.” Jason tried to remember who else was in detention with them. He racked his brain to see if he could picture any specific faces or names that the teacher called out. The only names he could really remember were his own and the rangers, and that kid Tommy Oliver. Now Tommy was fairly new. He was very attractive. Long dark hair, beautiful brown skin, gorgeous olive green eyes, always wearing some shade of emerald. He seemed extremely arrogant though and rough around the edges. Jason felt like he was the same way but he was never selfish or too full of himself. Not to mention that Tommy just rubbed Jason the wrong way. He had a nasty attitude and he always felt like he was watching him and the other rangers. Jason could faintly remember the other kids on the football team teasing him and messing with his stuff because he was openly transsexual. Jason shook his head a bit. It didn't matter if he was pissed off that Billy liked this kid or not, no one deserves to be bullied because they are proud of who they are.

“I think I know who you're talking about.”

“You do?”

“Yeah I do.” Jason smiled again and laid down flat on his back with an exasperated sigh. Billy copied the former star’s movements. Their shoulders were pressed against each other and their hands were barely touching. Billy turned his head so that he could see Jason. Jason could feel his breath against his cheek. He started to blush.

“I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm really scared that he won't feel the same way about me, especially since I see him almost every day.” Jason blinked and stared at the ceiling. There was no turning back now.

“Well, this person that I dated, he was different. He was a dick sometimes but... he made me see things in a new way. I told him how I felt about him when we were at this party. I was drunk when I told him, and he just laughed at me. I thought that he would tell everyone and I would get my ass kicked once the team and my parents found out and I was prepared for it. I was tired of pretending to be something that I wasn't. But then one day, after a really long game, we were just talking in the locker room, and he kissed me, and it was really weird. Like, I didn't expect it, but I liked it. It was just a summer fling to be honest. He got a girlfriend, mainly as a cover to hide from his parents but we would still kiss and stuff. I felt like shit. I was being used, but I just let it happen because he was a senior and I was a sophomore. I was really into him. The fact that someone like him, could like someone like me… I didn't know any better… well I did, I just refused to see it. He was the first guy that I had ever been with but I was happy because with him, I didn't really have to fake it. I could be who I wanted to be, I guess my point here is, you never know unless you try. You just have to be careful because if we're talking about the same person, he gives me a really weird vibe and I just want you to be safe. Don't let him treat you like you're less than your worth, because you're worth so much Billy. You're kind and smart and an amazing person. He'd be lucky as hell to have you.” Billy turned his head to look at Jason and snuggled into his side, wanting to be closer. He buried his face in the crook of his leader’s neck. Jason’s face turned a bit red and tears started to form in his eyes. He blinked, causing the crystal droplets to collect onto his lashes. This was the first time that he had said any of this out loud.

“The guy that I like, he gives you bad vibes?”

“He just seems off to me. I don't know if he would treat you the way that he should but then again, I don't know him so you should give it a shot.” Billy laughed and rested his head onto Jason’s upper arm.

“Yeah, we’re definitely not talking about the same person.” Jason looked down at Billy when he said that, but remained quiet. The movie was still on. The couple on screen just shared their first kiss. Some random romantic song started to play, creating a soundtrack to their thoughts. Billy closed his eyes, dozing off to the sound of Jason’s heartbeat. Jason remained awake, getting closer and closer to the boy next to him. He started to doze off as well, Billy had wrapped his arms around Jason’s stomach, hugging him tightly in his sleep. Jason closed his eyes.

_If he's not talking about Tommy, then who the hell does he like?_

The next morning, Billy’s mom came to pick him up and Jason woke up with a text from Zack.

**Zackattack**

_Dude… you're dumb as fuck. >:(_

* * *

 

Billy was a phenomenal artist and Jason always made sure to tell him that.

“Billy, that’s freaking amazing!” Jason pointed out one time in detention. Billy smiled and brushed his hand against Jason’s softly.

“Thank you Jason.” It was a picture of his room. Apparently in his art class, they had to do a unit on their environments and one of their projects was to draw their bedroom with as much detail as possible. And Jason was right, Billy’s drawing was phenomenal.

“Did you draw all of that from memory?” Jason asked, his face still a little red from the previous touch they shared.

“Kinda. I drew most of it in my room but I’m just coloring it now. I never really realized how much blue I actually have in my room! I don’t know if you remember, but blue wasn't actually my favorite color, but now I really like it and I always want something with me that's blue.” He motioned to his blue scissors and blue folder.

“Yeah, it suits you really well Billy.”

“But that's why I really like this piece. I have a lot of pictures of us together in my room, and being in there just reminds me of how much I love you guys. Like when you all come over and we hang out in there, well we usually hang in the basement because my mom doesn't let us eat in my room but, being in there reminds me of you, and the others of course.” Billy pointed to a corner of his room where there was a stand and a few frames. “You can't really see it but that's supposed to be a picture of me and you.” Jason smiled and looked closer. He could kind of see their two faces cheek to cheek and smiling, himself with his sandy, curly hair, and Billy, with his adorable smile. He actually remembered when they took that photo.

“You have that in your room?”

“Yep. Right on my night stand.” Jason's smile grew wider and his blush darkened. He felt like a huge dork right now, grinning like an idiot. He put his hands on his face in embarrassment.

“That's great Billy.” He muffled through his fingers. Billy laughed and stopped coloring.

Jason moved his hands, still smiling a bit and watched with astonishment as Billy placed his expensively designed color pencils in the order of their numbers on his desk. He rested his chin on his arms that were on top of Billy’s desk. A pencil slipped from Billy’s grasp and almost fell to the floor. Jason’s lighting fast reflexes aided him in catching the pencil just before it hit the ground. _Thank you, super weird alien powers._

“Thanks Jason! I’m so glad you caught it. After my other ones broke my mom was so mad at me that she almost didn't buy me a new set.” Jason groaned at the memory of that total prick who started breaking Billy’s pencils in front of him. Jason didn't get it. Why would someone take pleasure in someone else's pain? It pissed him off to no end, especially considering the fact that he used to be friends with kids like that.

“Did you tell her that it wasn't your fault?” Billy looked away and continued to color. He refused to meet Jason’s piercing blue eyes. Billy loved Jason’s eyes. They were a perfect hint of sky blue and a cloudy gray. So mysterious and hypnotizing, but he couldn't handle that look right now. Although Jason had been helping Billy learn to speak up for himself and stand his ground, he still needed work on it, so when it came to his mom, he usually just took the blame for things instead of explaining how he felt. He would start to shake and he couldn't handle the pressure of arguing and bickering. It made him extremely uncomfortable. Yet, whenever he looked into Jason’s eyes, he couldn't help but to tell the truth and talk profusely. “Billy?” Jason tilted his head down a bit to he could see Billy’s own chocolate orbs. Billy looked up and frowned sadly, meeting his fearless leader’s gaze, their noses almost touching.

_God he loved those eyes._

“Well… you see… it wasn't what you think… she was just really mad so I didn't want to make matters worse and I hate when she yells at me, like she does it a lot when I do something really wrong so I just let her talk because it's also disrespectful to talk back to her so I don't…” Jason sighed and gave Billy a sad smile.

“Billy, you shouldn't get in trouble for something you didn't do. That kid came and broke your stuff, it wasn't like it was an accident.”

“I know.” Billy smiled and touched Jason’s hand with his pinky finger. Jason slowly placed his hand on top of Billy’s and squeezed it tightly. Billy did the same and his smile grew even wider. Jason really liked moments like this. Where they were both vulnerable, and themselves. Billy was like an open book, literally. He would always say what was on his mind and Jason admired that quality about him, unlike himself when he lets the anger fester and infect him from the inside out. He also really enjoyed listening to his voice. His voice was enough to break him out of any stupor he was in. Not to mention of course, how attractive Billy was.

“Well look who it is, Jason Scott, the faggot of the football team and his boyfriend Billy Cramston.” _Shit_.

It was that kid, that one redhead kid who wouldn't leave Billy alone. They called him Skull. Jason almost wanted to laugh. Who gives someone a name like Skull? Was it supposed to be scary and threatening? Because it really wasn't.

“It's Cranston, first of all, and second of all, don't you have anything better to do than bother someone who doesn't give a shit about you?” Jason replied, venom laced into his words. Trini, Kim, Zack, and even Tommy turned their attention to see what was going on. They were about to come over but Jason held up his hand.

_Don't… I've got this._

“Why the fuck does it matter to you? Because he's your boyfriend? Maybe you should let him speak up for himself, if he can even talk.” Jason stood up, clearly about to square up with the kid when Billy grabbed his arm.

“Jason it's okay...”

“No Billy, it's not.” Jason gently removed his arm from Billy's grasp and walked up to Skull. “What's your problem? Like really, tell me what your problem is. We don't say anything to you, we certainly don't like you, and you still bother us. If you have a problem you can let me know right now and we can settle it.”

“You know what? I do have a problem. I find it funny that the gay ass used-to-be football star is dating the retarded nerd and hangs out with his other weird ass freaks. You're asking me what my problem is when the real question is, what's your problem huh?” That was it. All Jason could see was red. Matters became worse when he looked down at Billy who looked like he was about to cry. The other rangers stood up, about to walk over when Jason threw himself at Skull. He punched the redhead hard in the jaw, knocking him into a few desks. Jason had learned to control his superhuman strength, so the punch wasn't enough to break anything, but just enough to make the pain last for a few weeks, not to mention the bruise that was already starting to form. Skull fell down, other students jumped away from the crash and pulled out their phones to record.

Jason jumped on top of him and threw two more punches before Trini ran to him to pull him off. “Jason chill! You're gonna kill him!” Jason was still reeling from the rush of angry energy. This gave Skull just enough time to push Trini out of the way and knee Jason in his gut. Jason shouted in surprise and doubled over. Skull punched him in the head and pushed him to the ground.

“Stop it! Leave him alone!” Billy shouted and ran from where he was standing. He pushed Skull so hard he flew into the desks, cracking his back against the wall with sickening force. Billy was so scared and distressed that he didn't think to control his strength.

_Punch or kick me if you want… but not Jason… please not Jason..._

Everyone gasped. The other rangers groaned. Kim slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed. The push was strong, but it wasn't so strong that people could question whether or not it was normal. Billy rushed to Jason, hugging him tight and trying to hold him upright. A trickle of blood dropped from the side of Jason’s head but it was nothing severe. He was still feeling jittery from the fight so he didn't feel it. Believe it or not, this all happened in the span of two minutes. The teacher was too shocked to do anything so he called security. The security guards grabbed Jason and Skull by the arms and began to walk with them upstairs.

The room was silent. Right when everyone thought it was over and started to put their phones away, Skull ripped his arm from the guard’s grasp. He grabbed Billy’s pencils from his desk and threw them all to the ground. He stomped them to pieces as quickly as he could. He then took Billy’s picture and ripped it in half, one final “fuck you” before he was suspended for God knows how long. The guard pulled him away from the shattered pencils and artwork and tightened his grip. Jason turned around just in time to witness it all. He watched helplessly as Billy stood there with a blank expression. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He walked slowly to his desk and bent down, picking up all the pieces of the pencils. He started to sob quietly. His breathing became staggered and his chest started to hurt. The rangers ran to his side to help him and comfort him. Jason felt as if his heart had been mercilessly ripped from his chest. He watched, literally _watched_ as everything Billy worked for was shattered.

“Face forward.” The guard said to Jason as they walked up the steps. Jason clenched his teeth and fists but did as he was told. His head started to burn almost. He hissed as the pain started to really hit him after the rush died down. His eyes widened and he groaned, throwing his head back and squirming lazily in the grip of the security guard. His parents were gonna be pissed. He had no idea what was holding him back from wailing on Skull right then and there besides the guard that he could easily shove to the side if he wanted to. The guards then separated to stop the fight from continuing even further. Jason was taken to the office and Skull was taken to the nurse. Jason knew what was gonna come next.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

 

“You did _what_?!”

Jason placed his head in his hand. He had a long talk with Principal Fye and watched as he called his parents. He could hear them screaming through the phone, so he knew he was in for it when he got home. Jason groaned as he pressed the ice pack harder into his skull. The ice hurt more than the actual cut but he needed something to take his attention away from his screaming parents.

“Jason what the hell were you thinking?! A fight?! After that bull shit you pulled?!” Jason laughed a bit, not knowing if his dad meant “bullshit”, or if he was referring to the bull named beefcake as “shit”. Sam slammed his hand on the living room table. “This isn't funny Jason. Are you on drugs or something?!” Jason rolled his eyes.

“No dad, I'm not on drugs.

“Then why are you getting into fights with other students? Was detention not enough?” His mother asked. Her tone was sweeter, but it still stung.

“You're not listening to me! They were bullying my friend! I had to do something I wasn't just gonna sit there!” Jason yelled. Sam was about to respond but Beverly placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder to calm him. She then looked at Jason.

“We’re going to give you one more chance Jason. You've been acting out recently and we just want to understand what's going on with you. We want to help you.”

“No… no you don't. Especially him.” Jason pointed to Sam. His father looked away. “All you do is judge me and punish me but you never give me time to explain myself! Principal Fye wasn't even there when it happened, so what he told you about me starting it first was a fucking lie!”

“Jason!” Beverly shouted.

“Watch your fucking language!” Sam retorted.

“Sam!” Beverly stood from the table. “Jason, go to your room right now. You're not allowed to come out unless it's to apologize to your father for making him leave work to get you.” She glared at Sam. “We need to talk.” Jason got up and walked to his room, stomping up the stairs. His parents started to mumble something when Jason's phone beeped in his pocket. “Uh uh,” Beverly held out her hand, “give me your phone right now.” Jason sighed as he walked back and gave her the phone. “You're not getting this back until you are ready to talk and be respectful.” Jason turned away and retreated to his room, defeated.

* * *

 

“Jason… psssss…. Jason open your window!” Jason jumped up to see Billy’s face in his window.

“Billy?” Jason ran to the window and opened it. He stepped to the side so that Billy could come through. “What are you doing here? School’s not even out yet.”

“I know. My mom is gonna be really mad once she hears that I skipped detention, but I tried texting you and calling you and you didn't answer, so I got worried.” Jason smiled with a confused look.

“You ditched detention, just to see if I was okay?”

“Of course.” Jason felt like there were butterflies fluttering in his rib cage. He needed to sit down before he freaked out again.

“Yeah, I'm okay Billy.” He replied as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Billy smiled.

“Good… that's good because I was really worried Jason.” Billy sat next to him. “I am so sorry that I got you in trouble. This is all my fault.”

“No Billy, it's not. I was the one who took it far… but I'm not gonna say I took it _too_ far because I didn't. What that kid said to you… it wasn't true and he deserved every punch. To make you cry like that… I just got so angry and I…” He couldn't even finish his thought. Jason gripped his own thigh to calm himself. “He even broke your pencils and your art… and there was nothing I could do… Billy _I_ am the one who should be sorry.” Jason didn't realize he was starting to cry. Billy hugged him tightly.

“Please don't cry Jason… it's okay really…” Jason wiped his tears and smiled sadly, returning the hug.

“I just wish I could get your things back for you.”

“Don't worry about it. My mom was mad at first but I did what you said and told her the truth. She felt really bad and said that she would get me a new set once she saved up the money. Also, I can draw that picture again. I love drawing so maybe this time I'll make it better, but that's not what's important to me. All that matters is you feeling better.” Jason gave a broken laugh, still wiping tears.

“Thank you Billy.” It was quiet again for a long time. They were both content in each other's presence.

“Are you gonna come back to school?” Jason snorted.

“Can't. I'm suspended for three days.” Billy frowned and started to play with his hands.

“Well, I guess I should tell you now then…” Jason's brow furrowed.

“Huh?”

“I have to tell you something. But can you promise not to get mad at me?” Jason nodded. Billy sighed. “Okay… do you remember when we had the movie night in here? And it was just you and me?” Jason nodded, not having any idea where this conversation was going. “And… I was telling you how I liked someone a lot… but I didn't tell you why… but that was because if I did, then you would be mad at me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I was having feelings that I couldn't explain. Well, you told me that you knew who I was talking about…. but I don't think you did because…. I was talking about you….” It was quiet. Jason blinked, not really knowing if he heard him correctly. The way he explained it was a little confusing but he didn't blame that on Billy. It wasn't his fault. He was trying and that was all that mattered.

“Billy…” he needed to hear it again, for him to say it. He needed him to say it one more time, no, scratch that, a thousand times, as many times as he needed. “Are you saying that the guy you liked, was me?” Billy nodded.

“But I still like you. I really do. I have for a long time but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same.” Billy's voice started to shake. Jason shook his head which he immediately regretted since his head still hurt. The room was spinning, his heart started to swell. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, struggling to find the right words. What he was going to say needed to be right.

“Billy I like you too… I like you so much. And when you were telling me that you liked someone I was hoping it was me, but then I thought it was Tommy since…” Billy was confused on why he thought it was Tommy but he kept quiet. Jason groaned and rubbed his throbbing temples, pressing against the random veins. His voice was quivering and he felt so… pathetic. It all started to make sense. The text from Zack, when Billy said that they weren't talking about the same person. Even when Billy told him that he knew this guy in a “weird way”. Of course he knew the guy, he was talking about himself! Zack clearly told Billy to ask him if he liked Kimberly as a ploy to see if he'd admit how he truly felt. How could he not see it?! Zack was right, he was dumb as fuck.

“Billy I’m so sorry. I'm an idiot. I should've just told you how I felt about you but I was worried too. I was worried that you wouldn't want to be with me because I just wasn't what you wanted. You mean the world to me and I would rather you be happy with someone else who deserves you… not someone like me.” Billy slowly grabbed Jason's hands.

“Jason, you were the one who told me to know my worth, so you should know yours too. You are amazing in every way. You care about me and if I could be half the person that you are, I would be so happy. But I was afraid that you'll eventually not like me because… because I don't think like you, or anyone else for that matter.” Jason scoffed and cupped Billy’s face.

“You think that because you have autism, that would make me not like you?” Billy looked down, eyes glossed over with tears. “Billy look at me, please. I want to look at you when I say this." Billy looked up, letting a few tears fall. "You are perfect, I would never change a single thing about you, ever. I don't _want_ you to think like me. I love you because you're you.” Billy caught his breath.

“You love me?” Jason nodded and laughed with tears in his eyes.

“I don't know what this feeling is exactly, but I know for a fact that it's something that I want. I love you so much Billy. I'll never forget when you… when I thought you were gone forever and I gave up. If I couldn't lead a team with you in it, then I couldn't lead at all.” Billy placed his hands on top of Jason's. He pressed their foreheads together. They closed their eyes. Jason had been dreaming of this day for the longest time. He wanted to stay like that forever, holding him. Jason opened his eyes.

“If I kissed you, would that make you-” Billy cut him off by closing the distance between them softly. The kiss was gentle and Jason’s lashes fluttered against Billy’s, which made the blue ranger giggle a bit and pull away slightly.

“That was really nice… I liked that…”

“Me too.”

* * *

 

Jason spent his three days at home in his room with no phone, only leaving to get food or use the bathroom. After school Billy would come over and they would watch movies, eat snacks, and kiss. They had never been happier.

“Jason, that movie was weird.”

“Billy you fell asleep in the middle of it!”

“I know, it was a little boring too.” Jason laughed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. They were sitting on the ground together with a bowl of chips and two root beers. Billy stretched a bit and stood up from the ground. He grabbed his book bag and started to put on his shoes. He began tying them.

“You getting ready to go?”

“Yeah. My mom said I need to be home by 5 for dinner, which doesn't make any sense because we usually have dinner by like 7. I think she's just worried that I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing.”

“Maybe she just doesn't want you around me because she thinks I'm a bad influence.” Jason replied with a laugh although his statement was laced with truth.

“No that's not it, she actually likes you a lot!”

“Does she know we're dating?”

“Yeah. I told her on Sunday when we made it official.” Billy replied with a smile. Jason remembered that. After they had kissed and Billy went home, he sent Jason an email once he remembered that his phone was taken.

**BillyBlu <3**

_So… does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now? :)_

**JScott**

_Lol yeah Billy, that's what it means._

Jason smirked but then his expression got serious, a little scared to ask his next question. “What did she say?”

“She said that she was glad you felt the same way and she could tell that you really cared about me. She said that it didn't matter if someone did something wrong, all that matters is that they make up for it, which she feels like you’ve already done because you stick up for me all the time.”

“Oh.” Jason smiled.

“Also… she wanted me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night?” Jason’s smile grew wider and he looked down. Mrs. Cranston actually wanted to get to know him, because she liked that her son was with him?

“I’d really like that.” Billy nodded and finished tying his shoes. “But wait, you're really leaving?”

“Yeah.” Jason pouted. Billy laughed and leaned forward on his knees, inches away from Jason's face. He planted a kiss on his lips that lasted for a little longer than usual. He smiled into the kiss and Jason wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck. Jason’s lips were still sweet from the root beer. Billy pulled away and sat back down for a moment, leaving Jason a little disappointed that the kiss ended so soon. “I don't want to leave either, but you're so cute when you pout! Sometimes I just say that to see if you make that face.” Jason wrapped his arms around the other ranger. “But no seriously I have to go.”

“No! Don't leave!” Jason yelled dramatically. “My parents won't be back till like 9 and Pearl is sleeping over a friend’s house so we won't even be bothered! We also have leftover chinese in the fridge?” Billy gave Jason a look that said _seriously_?

“I know Jason, but we have detention tomorrow and I just want to get some real sleep. I feel like I'm making you uncomfortable when we sleep together so that makes me feel bad, so then I squirm around all night to give you more space.” Jason rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder with a smirk. Billy popped his lips. “See?”

“Billy my bed is small but it's not that small. I really don't mind.” Billy sighed and started thumping a small beat on Jason’s fingers but not before exposing his palm before he put it down. Jason's face became serious, not knowing if he saw what he think he saw.

“Why are you making that face? Are you mad at me now?” Billy asked. Jason didn't respond and he picked up Billy's hand, examining a long cut on his palm.

“Where'd you get this?” He asked. Billy looked at the scratch and took his hand away.

“It was just an accident.” Jason squinted his eyes and tilted Billy’s head up with his thumb so that he could look at him.

“Billy… who did this?”

“No one Jason it was just an accident I told you.”

“It was that Skull kid again wasn't it.” It wasn't a question.

“I was just handing him some scissors okay? The teacher asked me to pass them back to him so I did. He grabbed them too fast, that was it.”

“Billy you really think he didn't do that shit on purpose? If I was there I would've-”

“I know what you would've done, but Jason that's why you got in trouble in the first place. You promised you wouldn't fight anymore unless it was against the putties.”

“I never promised that.” Jason's voice got deep. Billy looked down. “Billy come on.” Jason grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. “You can't expect me to just sit and watch someone bully you without doing something. If you don't handle it I will, and I'm sorry but that's not gonna change.”

“Then teach me how to handle it Jason please. I don't like seeing you get hurt, in battle, at school, I don't like it.”

“I don't like seeing you hurt either. That's why I do what I do. If you want to stand up for yourself I would be more than happy to help you Billy, but the answer will always be no if you ask me to not fight for you.” The words were stern but the way Jason said them made Billy’s heart flip inside his chest. His tone was so loving and earnest. Billy nodded with a smile and hugged Jason tightly. “And I don't want him touching you anymore either, okay? If he wants a pair of fucking scissors he can get them his damn self.”

“Language.”

“Shit, sorry.” Billy laughed and stood up. Jason helped him gather his things. They went to the window and Jason opened it for him.

“Bye Jason.” Jason kissed Billy once he was halfway out the window.

“Bye Billy.” Billy jumped down from the window and to the ground.

“Wait! Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you walk me home? I know you're grounded but… nevermind that's selfish I'm sorry. I don't want to get you in trouble again.” He turned to keep walking.

“Billy, when have you ever known me to listen to _everything_ my parents say? Stay there, let me get my jacket.” Billy laughed.

“Okay.”

* * *

“Hey dad?”

“Yeah Jay?”

“Can you do me a favor before school tomorrow?”

“Depends. Will you raise your grade in math?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, what's the favor?”

“Can you take me to the art store?”

* * *

The next morning, Billy was surprised with a new set of colored pencils, a set that was a better quality brand, and they had the numbers that Billy used to put them in order. On top of the box were three chocolate candies and a little note. Billy picked up the note and opened it.

_Can't wait to see you at dinner tonight. Enjoy your present! Xoxo_

_-J_

Billy couldn't contain his joy and clapped happily, not caring if people were staring.

Everything was finally starting to seem brighter and more colorful.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another chapter of them at dinner? Or make that a whole other story? Please send me ideas! Thank you!


End file.
